Chase's Vixen
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Connected drabbles about Chase Young and his pregnant Miko vixen Kagome.
1. Hot Springs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter One: Hot Spring

Kagome sighed softly in satisfaction as she lowered her body into the hot spring Chase had created in his lair. Her nine tails were switching lazily while they floated in the water. She closed her eyes in contempt and didn't bother to open them when she heard bodies move around the spring already know it was Chase and his jungle cats.

"Is my vixen comfortable?" Chase asked as he slipped into the water causing Kagome to open one of her eyes and look at him before she opened the other one too and looked at him. "Very comfortable." Kagome purred. "Thank you again for making this for me; it's just what I needed." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"There will be nothing but the best for my little vixen," Chase said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her body against his chest and smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How is our kit?" He asked her as he looked down at her still flat stomach, he couldn't wait until it got bigger. Kagome smiled and watched him lovingly. "The kit is doing great love. I heard voices again today, why don't you ever let me meet the company you have?" She asked him curiously.

"Not only are they unworthy of your presence but you my wonderful vixen have a habit of flirting and teasing others, and I do find it enjoyable to watch so as long as you do not go too far, I will allow you to meet them," Chase told her. "Thank you, my king. I can't help what's in my nature, but I would never go too far," Kagome said with a seductive smirk.

"Which is one of the reasons I fell in love with you," Chase smirked. 'How someone as seductive as you can stay so pure will always be a mystery to me.' He thought as he held her close to him.


	2. Morning Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown.

There will be more pregnant Kagome drabble stories that will be apart of a series known as 'My Pregnant Miko: ...' She will be paired with the following:

Naruto Uzumaki

Kakashi Hatake

Jiraiya

Shikamaru Nara

Wally West

Conner Kent

Ichigo Kurosaki

Renji Abarai

Koga

Jake Long

Chapter Two: Morning Sickness

Chase winched a little as he held Kagome's hair back and murmured comforting words as he soothingly rubbed her back as she vomited. He took note that Kagome's ears were pinned to her ears which he recognized as a sign of discomfort, something he could understand.

He waited until she was finished to ask her if she was okay and if she wanted something to drink. To which she replied by glaring at and mumbled about how it how this was all his fault that she was sick because he helped get her pregnant, cursing herself for letting it happen and that she was going to go wash her mouth out before getting some water before laying back down.

Chase watched her amusedly as she walked away from him. He chuckled softly and followed behind her.


	3. Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter Three: Flashback

Chase smiled as he ran his fingers through Kagome's hair as she slept with her head in his lap. He looked down at her and thought about how they had met.

~ Flashback ~

Chase Young sighed irritated as he continued to look through one of the many scrolls he had sprawled out across his lair's floor, his jungle cats were either asleep, roaming around, playing, or watching him curiously. He was currently looking for a specific scroll, one that contained a summoning spell. After his last encounter with the Xiaolin Monks, he came up with the idea to summon the Shikon no Tama.

After a few more scrolls he grinned when he finally found the scroll. As he began to read the spell out loud, the lair became dark, and the magic started to spark and swirl around him. The more he spoke, the more magic appeared until the spell was done.

He looked around disappointed when nothing happened before he was forced to close his eyes when a bright light filled the room. He was able to open his eyes when the light disappeared, he looked ahead of him expecting to see a jewel but instead saw a vixen instead.

She had long wavy onyx hair that was down to her hips, onyx-colored furry ears on top of her head that twitched at every sound, nine fluffy black tails swaying behind her, a heart-shaped face, a body that made him think she would fit perfectly against him, and he noticed that her eyes were closed. She was wearing a Miko's outfit, but instead of red hakama, she had a navy blue.

Ignoring his thoughts, Chase stood up and addressed the vixen. "Where is the Shikon no Tama vixen?" He demanded. He was as her eyes snapped open and arctic blue eyes glared at him. "The Shikon no Tama is no more." She told him calmly. "And why is it that I am having a hard time believing that?" Chase questioned, raising one of his eyebrows cooly.

She merely shrugged at him. "That's not my problem whether you believe me or not." She told him causing Chase to sigh annoyedly. "You will explain to me what has become of the jewel." He said with a glare.

"Why would I tell you anything? Especially when you are demanding answers when I don't even know your name." She told him with a huff. "Chase, Chase Young Heylin Warrior," Chase told her with a smirk thinking it would intimidate her. "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi Shikon no Miko," Kagome told him with her own smirk.


	4. Meeting Omi

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter Four: Meeting Omi

Kagome stared at the little bald monk in amusement, she had wanted to eat an apple or two while she lounged in a tree she had found in a clearing when he comes out of nowhere demanding why she was on the temples grounds and how she got there. 'I thought I saw a temple, but I thought it would be full old Monks.' She thought as she lazily took another bite of her apple.

She watched as he got angrier. "I demand that you come down this instant!" He yelled. "What's your name?" She asked him. "My name is Omi, why is it you wish to know my name?" Omi asked her curiously. 'Omi? Isn't that the name I've heard Chase mention before? His voice does sound like one of the ones I would hear when people would come to Chase's lair.'

"Just wondering, you've been yelling at me for the past fifteen minutes so I thought that I might as well know your name. Oh, and my name's Kagome in case you were wondering." Kagome told him as she finished her apple.

Omi was going to yell at her again when he heard Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay walk towards them. "Who are you talking to Omi?" Raimundo asked him causing him to look back at him. "How is it that you do not see the woman in the tree?" Omi asked him.

"What woman?" Kimiko asked him. It was on the tip of his tongue that she was right there, but when he turned around, she was gone.


	5. Meeting Raimundo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter Five: Meeting Raimundo

It has been a full week and a half since Omi met the "mysterious woman named Kagome" and would bring her up every chance he got and once he started talking he would not stop talking about her. Now, you may be asking yourself why the air quotes? Simple, Raimundo did not believe a single word Omi was saying about Kagome.

To him it was simple, Omi was staying in the sun too long from training all day and imagined the whole encounter because there absolutely no way she could have vanished before they saw her especially since Omi looked away from the tree for only a mere few seconds.

He would continue to stick with that explanation until he met her himself.

~ Flashback ~

Raminudo hummed to himself as he listened to his latest favorite song on his phone as he walked back to the temple. He was coming back from the store with a week's worth of snacks for himself. He would have used the golden tiger claws, wings of tinabi, shen-ga-roo, blue ray manta ray, crouching cougar, longi kite, or the silver manta ray but Master Fung said they were no longer allowed to use the shen gong wu for little things like going to the store to buy snacks for the week.

He stopped in his tracks confused when he felt someone gently tap him on his right shoulder. He didn't see anyone come from the temple and he was walking along a hidden dirt path he found one day on his way back to the temple.

Taking off his headphones and laying them onto his neck, he turned around ready to demand who the person was, why the hell they were following him, and fight them if necessary. But his question died in his throat when he saw the woman standing behind him with a kind smile and what looked to be one of the two bags of sour jolly ranchers he had just purchased stretched out in her hand towards him.

"You dropped this a while back, I didn't think you would notice seeing as how you were so into your music and dancing." She said with a slight giggle. Looking down at his bags, he lifted them up wondering how the candy had fallen out. He finally noticed that there was a slight hole at the bottom of the plastic bag in his left hand, it was small but large enough for the candy bag to fall out of easily.

Taking the bag from her, he smiled before he blinked and blushed bright red when he remembered that she had mentioned him dancing. 'She saw all of that?!' He thought embarrassed. "Thanks for my candy. I should probably get going." He told her wanting to walk away and forget that the whole thing had ever happened.

"Oh, sure. Maybe I'll see you around?" The woman suggested as she watched Raimundo begin to walk. "Sure! Just come to the temple nearby and ask for Raimundo." He told her with a flirty smirk and wink thrown over his right shoulder. "I'll be sure to remember that." She said with a slight barely audible giggle.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you my name, I'm Kagome." She said causing Raimundo to stop dead in his tracks again for the second time. "Wait a sec! Are you-?!" His question died in his throat when he saw that she was gone. He looked around frantically for her before running the rest of the way when he came up with nothing.

"MASTER FUNG!"


	6. Meeting Kimiko

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown.

Note For My Pregnant Miko:

For the ones that do want to read the story, do not worry it is currently in process. I apologize for it taking so long. If you want, I can give a sneak peek into one of the dads that are finished for the first chapter.

I have Ichigo Kurosaki, Orga Nanagear ((who is lowkey going to be my favorite because there are no stories with this pairing and I like the fact that he openly sings in public no matter how bad he is like Gajeel)), Goku Son, and Conner Kent.

Chapter Six: Meeting Kimiko

Kimiko stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated on painting her toenails. She was relaxing and painting her toenails Peruvian blue out in the sun while the guys were searching the entire temple and its surrounding for this mysterious 'ghost' named Kagome while setting traps.

'Pfft ghost, yeah right.' She rolled her eyes as she remembered how hysterical Raimundo was when he came back from the store. 'Maybe she's like Wuya or even Chase, but a ghost? HA! There's no such thing as ghosts.' She thought as she raised her foot up to get a better look at her left foot, she's been at this for twenty minutes, and she still had the right foot to do.

"Need a hand?" She heard someone ask. Turning around, she was surprised to see Clay standing behind her. 'I should pay attention to what's around me while I'm out here.' She thought with a slight angry frown. "Always the gentleman." She smiled before carefully turning towards him. "I thought you were helping the guys search for the 'ghost.' She asked, exaggerating the word ghost as she watched him sit down in front of her.

"I believe they can handle looking 'round for 'er without me for an hour," Clay told her before carefully taking the nail polish from her. "Besides, it looked as if you could use a lil help." He continued as he began to work on her right foot.

The more Kimiko watched him, the more impressed she was with how amazing he was doing. "Have you done this before?" She asked him curiously. Clay smirked and glanced up at her before looking down back at her foot. "Something like this but ... different in a way." He answered her.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow and wondered what he meant by that but decided not to ask. She continued to watch him until he was finished, which surprisingly took a lot less time than she thought it would.

She looked at her nails in awe. "Can you do my nails too?" She asked him hopefully. "Sure, do you wanna do them the same color or another one?" Clay asked her. She thought about it before she answered him. "Same blue but every other nail can be white."

She watched as Clay nodded before he closed the nail polish before he stood up and dusted off his pants. "It's in your room, right?" He asked her. Smiling a little to himself when he saw he nod, he walked past her towards the temple to get the nail polish.

"You're still out here doing your nails?" She heard someone call out to her. Looking in front of her, she saw Raimundo, Omi, and surprisingly Clay walking towards her. "Uhh... Clay, where's the nail polish?" She asked him and hoped he knew what she was talking about, but the look on his face screamed that he had absolutely no clue what she was talking about.

"Why would I have nail polish?" Clay asked as he stopped in front of her with Raimundo and Omi on both sides of him. "Cause you said you were going to do my nails for me, got up and went to the temple to go to my room to get the nail polish," Kimiko explained slowly to him.

"What are you talking about? I haven't even spoken to you since breakfast." Clay told her. "... What?" Kimiko asked him shocked before looking towards the temple where 'Clay' went, wondering who she just talked to. "Yeah, he's been with us this whole time." Raimundo jumped in.

"We have set many traps for the ghost!" Omi chimed in proudly. Kimiko groaned loudly before she explained to them everything that just happened. It was quiet again for a while before they spoke.

"MASTER FUNG!"


End file.
